Cerita Cinta Kita
by KeiliaHime
Summary: Kehidupan Hinata berubah sejak seseorang datang. Mungkinkah mereka punya hubungan masa lalu? Siapa dia? Hime aku ingin berharap tapi tak ingin menyakitimu.. Bad summary.. :(
1. chapter 1

Naruto milik Om Masashi Kisimoto

Cerita ini milik saya

Dont like dont read

Jangan lupa like dan commentnya ya..

Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang indah ini sedikit mengusik ketenangan seorang Hyuuga Hinata karena Ibunya tiba-tiba mengetuk pintunya dengan keras. "Nakk...Hinata...bangun sayang.."

Tap..tap..tap.

Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya. "Sebentar Kaa-san."

Ceklek

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" tangan lembutnya kembali mengucek matanya. Berusaha untuk tetap bangun meski dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Cepat mandi dan siap-siap sayang." Sang anak hanya menatap bingung. "Oh, jangan lupa gunakan gaun ya sayang."

Dia sedikit bingung karena ini hari minggu dan sekarang jam masih menujukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dan itu artinya ia masih punya waktu untuk tidur lagi sampai jam 9. Tapi, Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mandi sekarang.

Ia menghela nafas sebentar dan tetap mengikuti instruksi Ibunya karena pada dasarnya ia adalah anak yang penurut.

Seorang gadis manis berambut panjang kini telah selesai mandi. Ia tengah memilih gaun mana yang akan dipakai. 'untuk apa menggunakan gaun?' ia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu ia tetap memilih mana yang cocok untuk dia kenakan pagi ini.

'Sepertinya gaun ini cocok untuk kupakai hari ini.'

Ia memilih sebuah gaun berwarna putih polos. Dengan panjang 5 cm di atas lutut dan berlengan panjang hingga siku. Tak lupa ia mempermanis gaun itu dengan tali pinggang mungil pada pinggangnya.

Sedangkan rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai sempurna.

"Hinata?" Kaa-sannya kembali memanggilnya dan membuka pintu perlahan.

Ia menatap kearah putrinya yang sedang menatap cermin. Saat putrinya menoleh ke arahnya satu kata yang digumamkan wanita paruh baya ini. 'Sempurna'

"Sayang, kau sangat Cantik nak." Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan dari wanita yang paling disayanginya ini. "Sekarang kita turun. Tou-san sudah menunggu di ruang tamu."

"Tapi, ada apa Kaa-san? Kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata disuruh bangun pagi." Ada nada sedikit kesal pada kalimatnya. "Lebih baik kita turun dulu sayang."

Ia mengikuti Ibunya turun ke ruang tengah karena kamarnya terletak di lantai 2. Maka ia harus menuruni anak tangga untuk sampai ke ruang tamu.

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar ada suara selain suara Ayahnya. "Hahha, Paman bisa saja." Suara yang sedikit asing sepertinya.

Hiashi.

Ayah dari gadis manis yang bingung tadi menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati sang anak dan istri berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Hinata kemari nak." Hiashi tersenyum." Dan kenalkan ini Naruto." Naruto menunduk memberi salam kepada Hinata.

Deg.

'Siapa lelaki itu?' batinnya bertanya lirih. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh di hatinya namun ia tak menggubrisnya.

"Hinata." Dia kembali mengangguk memberi salam pada pria itu. Lelaki tadi hanya mengangguk sekilas membalas sapaan Hinata.

'Tampan.' Satu kata yang berdiam di dalam benak dan pikirannya. Lelaki itu sungguh tampan dengan kaos hitam polos yang melekat sempurna pada tubuh tegapnya.

Hinata mulai duduk tepat di sebelah Ibunya. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening dan serius. Hinata mulai merasakan perasaan tak enak pada hatinya.

Ayahnya menyesap tehnya sebentar sebelum membuka suara. "Bagaimana kalau rencana perjodohannya kita bicarakan sekarang?"

"Apa?" tanpa sadar Hinata menggumamkan isi kepalanya.

"Tenanglah sayang." Ibunya mengerti akan keterkejutan anaknya.

"Kaa-san.. dia?" Hinata menatap pada laki-laki berambut kuning di depannya.

"Dia calon suamimu sayang. Kau ingat kan yang Kaa-san katakan padamu waktu itu?" Ibunya berkata dengan senyuman manis.

Ah, yah. Hinata ingat sekarang lelaki di depannya ini adalah calon suami yang Kaa-sannya ceritakan sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya karena wasiat dari orang tuanya dan orang tua lelaki di depannya yang telah tiada ini.

"Aku ingin pernikahannya di langsungkan secepatnya." Hiashi berkata dengan suara yang tegas.

"Tapi, Tou-san belum mendengar persetujuanku kan?" Hinata bersikeras ingin menolak. Sementara lelaki bermata biru itu hanya diam tanpa perlawanan.

"Tak ada penolakan Hinata. Ini adalah janji orang tuamu saat kalian masih kecil. Dan sekarang sahabat Tou-san itu telah tiada. Jadi, tak ada salahnya kan kalau memenuhi janjinya."

Hinata akan membuka suara. Tapi, segera dipotong oleh Ibunya,"Naruto bawalah Hinata ketaman keluarga Hyuuga ini. Kalian bisa bicara berdua untuk lebih saling mengenal."

"Kaa-san.." gadis manis bermata amethyst itu ingin melakukan penolakan. "Taman Hyuuga berada di ujung lorong panjang ini tepat di belakang tak jauh dari sini." Namun sang Ibu memotong sebelum anaknya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Gadis dengan surai biru itu ingin membuka suara. Sebelum tangannya di tarik cepat oleh pemuda yang ada di depannya barusan. "Ayo."

"Kami permisi dulu." Pemuda bermata sapphire itu menganggukkan kepalanya memberi hormat pada orang tua Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam saat tangannya di tarik paksa oleh orang yang bernama Naruto itu.

Dan sekarang mereka berada di sini.

Tiba di sebuah taman yang cukup luas dengan bunga yang beraneka warna. Dipermanis dengan kolam ikan yang ada disudut taman ini. "Le-lepaskan..sa-sakitt." Naruto melepas genggamannya dari gadis manis di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" Hinata berkata dengan mata yang sedikit menunduk. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada tatapan yang tak biasa dari iris berwarna biru itu.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas sesaat. "Aku hanya berusaha memenuhi keinginan terakhir orang tuaku Hinata." Lelaki itu bersandar pada pohon sambil menghirup dalam aroma bunga yang ada disana.

Hinata hanya terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan dari lelaki berambut kuning di depannya. Tak tahu harus membalas dengan kalimat apa.

"Lagipula kita sepertinya telah dijodohkan dari kecil." Matanya membulat sempurna mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau menerima perjodohan tak masuk akal ini." Suaranya sedikit menyentak.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Aku terlalu mencintai orang tuaku. Hingga tak bisa menolaknya." Naruto menjawab dengan suaranya yang lirih.

Hinata diam memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia lontarkan. Tapi, ia tahu ada setitik rasa yang tak biasa pada mata biru lelaki itu.

Kerinduan.

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia tak mungkin menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tak ia kenal sama sekali.

Naruto dan Hinata melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke dalam mansion hangat tersebut. Naruto berjalan di depan dengan Hinata yang mengekori di belakangnya.

"Naruto, kalian sudah kembali?" Ibunya berujar dengan wajah sumringah.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sekilas. Kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

"Naruto, kami telah menentukan tanggalnya." Hinata hanya memandang pasrah. Ingin menolak? Tentu tak bisa. Karena segala perkataan Ayahnya adalah azimat yang tak bisa di tolak.

"Tanggal berapapun akan Naru terima Bibi." Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Panggil Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Wanita paruh baya itu membalas dengan suara yang lembut."Ingat sekarang kau adalah putra kami."

Naruto membalas dengan senyuman tulus.

"T-tou-san, bu-bukankah sebaiknya Hinata selesaikan sekolah dulu?"Hinata tetap berusaha membela dirinya." Tatapan Ayahnya sungguh tegas.

"Tidak. Kalian tetap akan menikah secepatnya." Hiashi membuat Hinata diam tak bergeming.

"Tapi aku masih kelas 3 SMA Ayah?" Namun, ia tetap berusaha menolak.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Sekarang ataupun nanti kalian tetap akan menikah." Ayahnya berujar dengan tegas tak ingin dibantah. "Naruto akan pindah ke sekolahmu." Ayahnya berujar dengan nada entengnya. Hinata menatap mata itu seolah bertanya,'Untuk apa?'

"Terima atau tidak dia tetaplah orang yang akan menjadi suamimu Hinata."satu kalimat yang cukup membuat Hinata paham.

Yah, dia adalah calon suaminya. Tak mungkin Ayah dan Ibunya membuat anaknya terpisah dari suaminya.

Gadis manis dengan piyama biru kelam itu tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Rambut panjangnya tertiup angin malam menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Ia menyesapi aroma malam yang sudah terasa dingin.

Malam ini ia habiskan untuk memikirkan semuanya. Mengingat kembali percakapan dengan orang tuanya siang tadi yang terasa bagai mimpi baginya.

Naruto sekarang telah pulang ke apartementnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah apartemen sebelum tiba kesini.

Sebelum pulang, orang tuanya memaksa Naruto menginap di rumahnya malam ini. Tapi, tentu saja Naruto menolaknya. Ia menolak dengan halus.

"Hah..." lagi-lagi hembusan nafas yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

Seolah beban hidupnya benar-benar berat sekarang.

'Minggu depan tepat hari minggu.'

Kata-kata dari sang Ayah terus terngiang di benaknya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Hah.

Lagi. Ia menghela nafasnya yang sudah berat itu.

"Hinata." Seorang wanita berambut merah muda berteriak melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiri wanita bersurai biru gelap itu dengan langkah cepatnya. "Ohayou."

"Ohayou."Hinata membalas sapaan gadis tersebut.

"Hei, kita masuk bersama ya?" Hinata hanya mengangguk. Mereka melangkah memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah elit tersebut."Awal semester yang indah kan?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan sahabatnya ini. Yah, mereka baru saja memasuki awal semester di bangku kelas 3 Keikan High School.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang lorong itu dengan di dominasi oleh gadis ceria dengan sejuta pesonanya itu. Ia adalah sahabat Hinata sejak mereka masih duduk dibangku menengah pertama.

Langkahnya kian berat memasuki kelas yang sudah di depan mata ini. Bukan karena apa, ia hanya memikirkan statusnya yang tak lama lagi berubah menjadi istri, sementara Hinata masih lah anak SMA yang ingin bersenang-senang.

"Ohayou, minna.." Sakura dengan semangat menyapa teman sekelasnya. Sementara Hinata masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Ohayou Forhead." Ino membalas sapaan Sakura. Ia duduk di dekat jendela berdua dengan gadis berambut cepol dua.

Sakura dan Hinata mendengar beberapa anak membicarakan sesuatu saat mereka akan mendekat ke arah Ino."Hei, katanya kita kedatangan murid baru."Siswi berambut pirang dengan 4 kuncir menyuarakan suaranya.

"Iya, dan katanya anaknya lumayan tampan lohh." Salah seorang siswi menimpali pernyataan Temari tadi.

Sakura baru akan bertanya tapi seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Dan menyusul Hinata menuju bangku yang masih kosong.

"Pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi sensei." Jawab seluruh siswa dikelas itu kompak.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru." Semua siswa diam mendengarkan guru Sejarah itu."Dia pindahan dari London jadi saya harap kalian bisa bersikap baik padanya." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Semuanya tetap diam memperhatikan. "Masuklah." Iruka menyuruh murid baru itu untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

Kepala kuningnya menyembul dari balik pintu kelas. Sementara Hinata hanya menghela nafas.

Semua siswa dan siswi yang ada didalam kelas itu terpanah akan ketampanan lelaki itu. Ada beberapa siswi yang berseru senang melihat lelaki berambut kuning itu. Sementara para siswa hanya menggumam tak jelas melihat ketampanan mereka tersaingi.

Naruto perlahan mendekati Iruka dan siap memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Wali kelas mereka tersebut mempersilahkan sang anak untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku-ne." Hinata tahu naruto akan pindah ke sekolahnya tapi ia tak pernah menduga bahwa akan secepat ini dan bahkan ia akan satu kelas dengan Naruto.

Seorang anak mengangkat tangannya,"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Para siswi yang ada di sana bersorak akan pertanyaan langnsung dari siswi tadi berharap-harap cemas. Sementara satu orang hanya memandang jengah kearahnya.

Naruto diam sesaat. Tak lama ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yah, dia memang tak punya pacar. Tapi bukankah dia sudah punya calon istri. Eh...

"Naruto silahkan duduk." Iruka-Sensei menunjuk satu bangku yang kosong. "Kau duduk di sebelah Uchiha-san." Naruto tersenyum sekilas mengetahui siapa teman sebangkunya.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Uchiha Sasuke."Teme, lama tak berjumpa." Sapanya saat ia sudah duduk di sebelah lelaki berambut emo itu.

"Hn. Dobe." Lelaki itu hanya menggumam.

Hinata menoleh sekilas. Naruto duduk tepat di belakangnya.

Ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan langkah lelaki bermarga Namikaze tersebut. "Naruto." Mulutnya bergumam senang mengetahui bahwa orang yang dicintainya ada di sini.

8 Oktober 2017

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita ini milik saya

Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak

D

L

D

R

Chapter 2

Siang yang cukup terik untuk mendengarkan melodi cerita dari seorang guru sejarah. Hal ini membuat semua murid memandang dengan mata setengah mengantuk ke arah guru berambut hitam tersebut.

"Sakura." Orang yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya sekilas. "Ada apa, Hinata?" ia kembali melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya. Sakura masih sibuk menulis hal apa saja yang dicatat di papan tulis oleh guru tersebut.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita ke atap sekolah." Sakura menolehkan kepala sepenuhnya. "Kenapa?" ia tahu jika seperti ini Hinata sedang butuh dia sebagai tempat sandaran.

"Hanya..." ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mengerti."Sakura memotong kalimat yang tak berhasil diteruskan Hinata. Tepat di depannya Ino mendengar apa yang di katakan Hinata. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Sakura dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sementara di belakang mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto sibuk berkelahi. Mereka berkelahi menggunakan mulut mereka."Brengsek kau Teme."

"Hn. Dobe sebaiknya kau tak kembali." Sasuke memandang malas kearah Naruto.

"Aku mohon bantu aku menyelesaikan semuanya." ia memandang Sasuke dengan mata memelasnya. "Tidak Dobe urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

"Dasar Teme." Naruto mengumpat kesal kearah Sasuke.

"Hn." Ia kembali menggumamkan kalimat andalannya.

Naruto baru saja pindah ke sini dan ia diberi beberapa tugas tambahan oleh guru Iruka agar semuanya adil. Iruka tahu jika Naruto bukanlah anak bodoh. Tapi, ia juga harus mengikuti semua prosedur yang ada di sana.

Lagipula ini sudah memasuki jenjang terakhir SMA. Sangat jarang siswa pindah sekolah pada saat mereka memasuki semester awal kelas 3 SMA.

Maka dari itu ia tetap harus mengerjakan tugas yang bisa dibilang banyak untuk membuktikan apakah ia pantas masuk sekolah elit Keikan ini.

Hah.

Ia hanya menggumam kesal mengetahui sahabatnya ini tak mau membantunya mengerjakan semua pekerjaan sekolah yang sangat menumpuk itu.

Benar. Sasuke adalah sahabatnya.

Bukan teman tapi sahabat. Mereka berpisah saat Naruto harus pindah ke London bersama kedua orang tuanya diumur 12 tahun.

Ia pindah karena perusahaan orang tuanya saat itu mengalami masa sulit di London. Maka dari itu Ayahnya turun tangan untuk mengatasi masalah secara langsung.

Dan kini ia kembali lagi setelah 5 tahun. Ia kembali ke sini untuk memenuhi permintaan orang tuanya sesaat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Juga ia ingin menepati janjinya pada seseorang.

Ya, meski ia tahu gadis itu melupakannya. Ia ingin mengubur semuanya namun permintaan orang tuanya saat detik terakhir sebelum kejadian tragis itu terjadi membuatnya mengiyakan permintaan itu.

-Flashback On-

Seorang lelaki paruh baya tengah membereskan koper-koper yang akan ia bawa menuju Paris. Ia ada urusan pekerjaan disana.

Sang anak yang menyerupai copy-an dirinya itu membantu mengangkat koper-koper tersebut.

"Naruto, apa kau masih ingat dengan gadis Hyuuga?" Lelaki paruh baya itu menatap anaknya dengan senyumannya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki berambut kuning itu menanyakan hal itu.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk dan melanjutkan kembali apa yang dilakukannya. "Kenapa Tou-san tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya?" Yah, Naruto ingat sangat ingat bahkan dengan gadis manis bermata amethyst itu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja Tou-san teringat janji yang di buat bersama orangtuanya." Ia berkata sembari memasukkan koper mereka kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Kalian sedang bicara apa?" suara itu datang dari belakang mereka berdua. "Pasti, lagi ngomongin Kaa-san ya?" Ucap wanita yang seumuran dengan lelaki paruh baya tadi.

Minato dan Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar ungkapan dari wanita yang paling mereka sayangi itu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku ingat janji yang kita buat bersama Hiashi dan Kirei." Minato tersenyum lembut kearah Kushina.

"Oh, janji itu ya. Hinata sepertinya sekarang sudah tumbuh besar." Ia menerawang ke langit membayangkan gadis lugu yang kini tengah beranjak dewasa."Aku ingin janji itu tetap terpenuhi. Punya Menantu yang lucu dan manis seperti Hinata sepertinya menyenangkan." Mata wanita berambut merah tersebut terlihat bersemangat walau hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Sedangkan Naruto diam mencerna semuanya. Ia terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu.

Kushina hanya menghela nafasnya."Kaa-san yakin dia tumbuh jadi gadis yang baik." Ibunya itu selalu saja mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

Tapi, untuk yang satu ini hatinya jauh lebih kuat."Hah, Naru tak bisa Kaa-san.." Ia menatap Kaa-sannya dengan mata blue sapphirenya.

"Kaa-san yakin kamu mampu menjaganya." Kushina tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia yakin hanya Naruto yang bisa menjaga gadis kesayangan Hyuuga itu.

Naruto membuka suaranya,"Tapi, Kaa-san tahu. Hinata..."

"Sudah. Nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat." Minato menengahi agar Ibu dan Anak itu tak adu argumen disini.

Kushina menghela nafas sesaat. "Kita berangkat sekarang ya?"

Minato mengangguk." Biar Naru yang bawa mobil dari sini ke bandara ya." Lelaki berambut jabrik itu yang akan mengantar kedua orang tuanya ke bandara.

 _ **Bandara International London Heathrow**_

Mereka tiba di sana setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir setengah jam. Naruto membantu Ayahnya menurunkan koper yang ada di bagasi mobil. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san hati-hati ya di sana nanti."

Ibunya yang biasa cerewet kali ini hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan anak semata wayangnya tersebut."Naruto, kau jaga diri ya." Minato berujar menggantikan Kushina berbicara.

Ia mengangguk menanggapi Ayahnya. Kali ini ada perasaan berbeda yang hinggap di hati Naruto. Batinnya sedikit tak tenang tapi ia tak tahu karena apa.

 _ **Pesawat dengan nomor tujuan Bandara International Charles de Gaulle akan segera mendarat. Para penumpang diharapkan untuk segera Boarding pass.**_

"Itu sepertinya pesawat yang akan membawa kita." Kushina berkata dengan suara lembutnya."Naruto jaga diri ya." Wanita berambut merah itu memeluk Naruto erat.

Naruto membalas seolah ia tak ingin berpisah dengan pelukan itu. Ayahnya berjalan mendekat saat Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian memeluk anaknya sebentar.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san berangkat sekarang ya.." Nada suaranya terdengar begitu rendah dan sedikit mengusik hati Naruto saat itu.

Tapi ia tetap melambaikan tangannya saat Ayah dan Ibunya perlahan menjauh.

Saat mereka tak lagi terlihat Naruto mulai memasuki mobilnya. Tetapi perjalanannya kali ini untuk sampai rumah terasa semakin lama dan panjang.

Sudah hampir 2 jam yang lalu ia tiba dirumah mewah bernuansa eropa ini. _'Sepertinya Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah tiba.'_ Batinnya lirih mengucapkan kata itu.

Saat ia menghidupkan tv suara telepon mengintrupsinya. "Ya, Hallo."

"Apa?" matanya tak kuasa menahan air mata.

 _ **Sore ini tepat pukul tiga waktu London terjadi kecelakaan pesawat yang akan berangkat menuju Paris. Semua penumpang dinyatakan meninggal dunia.**_

Naruto mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pembaca berita di tv yang ia nyalakan tadi.

Saat itu hatinya hancur tak bersisa.

Flashback Off

Kejadian beberapa bulan lalu terus membayangi Naruto hingga saat ini. Meski raut wajahnya tetap ceria tapi hatinya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa.

Saat Hiashi dan Kirei mengetahui hal itu, mereka berdua langsung terbang ke London untuk membantunya mengurus semua keperluannya yang ada disana.

Dan saat itu juga Naruto tahu bahwa ia harus memenuhi permintaan orangtuanya.

.

.

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Sakura bersama Ino memenuhi permintaan Hinata untuk menemaninya di atap sekolah.

Mereka terbaring menghadap langit yang berwarna biru sebiru laut. Awan-awan putih sedikit mengusik pemandangan berwarna biru tersebut.

Sapphire

Hangat.

Meneduhkan dan...

Ehh.. Hinata barusan bilang apa?

Blush. Pipinya merona tersadar akan perkataannya yang merujuk ke sesuatu tepatnya ke seseorang.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau kenapa Hinata?" Hinata menoleh ke samping memandang mata emerald sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sakura, Ino, aku akan segera menikah." Gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas tersebut melonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu disusul oleh si rambut pirang."Kau bercanda Hinata."

Tapi ia memandang balik amethyst di sampingya dan ia tahu tak ada candaan dalam kalimat Hinata barusan. "A-aku tidak bercanda Sakura." Suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Ino menolehkan kepala ke arah Sakura. "Lalu dengan siapa kau akan menikah?"

Hinata menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Dengan Naruto. Aku akan menikah dengannya." suaranya kembali bergetar.

Sakura dan Ino terduduk mendengar kalimat itu. Mereka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pernyataan Hinata barusan.

Hinata ikut bangun dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Hari minggu nanti adalah acaranya." Ia siap menangis ketika membayangkan rumah tangga yang akan dibangunnya tanpa cinta.

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar bahwa tak lama lagi pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan.

"Hinata tenanglah." Sakura menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya berusaha menenangkan Sahabatnya itu untuk tidak menangis lebih kuat lagi. Dan Ino bergabung dalam pelukan itu berusaha menenangkan gadis berambut indigo.

Yah, ia tahu ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk mereka bertiga.

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang bersama Sasuke. Mereka tengah berada di lapangan Basket untuk bertanding. Sudah lama mereka tak melakukan pertandingan satu lawan satu ini.

Sasuke sekarang sedang mendribble bola dan Naruto masih setia menghadangnya menembak.

Dan kini Sasuke siap menembak ke ring saat naruto lengah,"Teme, aku akan segera menikah." Sasuke diam sesaat sedikit kaget. "Jangan membodohiku dobe." Ia melanjutkan kembali aksinya yang sempat terhenti.

Dan 2 angka tercipta untuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bercanda teme." Ia menatap manik obsidian setajam elang itu memperlihatkan bahwa tak ada kebohongan pada mata shappirenya.

"Hn. Lalu kenapa?" ia menatap sahabatnya dengan cuek dan kembali mendribble bola.

Mereka masih tetap bertanding, meski obrolan itu tak berhenti disitu saja."Hari minggu ini aku akan menikah dengan Hinata." Naruto berhasil mengambil bola dari Sasuke.

Cetak. 1 poin untuk Naruto.

Sasuke diam. Matanya membulat sempurna. Bukan karena Naruto berhasil merebut dan mencetak angka. Tapi, karena perkataannya barusan.

"Hinata? Kau kesini dengan maksud itu?" Kali ini Sasuke sedikit tertarik mendengar kalimat yang akan terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

Lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas.

Ia menceritakan semuanya dengan tetap bertanding melawan Sasuke.

.

.

Sungguh lelah badan lelaki bermata sapphire itu. Handuk kecil ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat berlebih pada lehernya. Ia kalah melawan Sasuke di detik terakhirnya. Mereka hanya beda 1 poin saja.

Tapi, perasaannya cukup lega karena pada akhirnya ia berbagi cerita dengan seseorang. "Teme, kau pulang duluan saja." Ia menoleh kearah lawan mainnya tadi.

"Hn." Lelaki itu hanya mengucapkan konsonan andalannya.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh.

"Hinata." Ia menggumamkan satu nama yang kembali mengusik pikirannya.

Menatap kearah langit biru yang kini berubah warna menjadi jingga pertanda bahwa matahari sudah siap meninggalkan peraduannya digantikan oleh sang malam.

Ia melirik jamnya. Sudah hampir jam 6. Tak terasa ia bermain terlalu lama dengan Sasuke. Tapi.. Toh, takkan ada yang menunggunya jika dia pulang malam sekalipun.

Kembali ia mengingat kedua orang tuanya.

Terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Tak sadar ternyata cairan bening itu sudah akan keluar tapi tertahan karena sebuah suara,"Na-Naruto."

Lelaki itu menoleh kearah sumber suara."Hinata, kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Eto, a-aku ketiduran tadi bersama Sakura dan Ino." Hinata sedikit tergagap mengatakannya. Naruto menoleh mendapati tak ada Sakura maupun Ino di sebelahnya.

"Sa-sakura sudah pulang duluan bersama Ino." Ia menyadari Naruto mencari kedua sahabat baiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja bersamaku. Aku membawa mobil." Hinata diam sebentar. Dia siap menolak. Tapi, tangan Naruto lebih dulu menariknya menuju parkiran.

"Sudah, pulang bersamaku saja."Naruto tak mau disalahkan jika terjadi sesuatu kepada calon istrinya. Dan Hinata tak menyadari ada seulas senyum terbentuk pada bibir pemuda tersebut.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. Satu minggu yang panjang di lewati dengan helaan nafas yang berat.

Meski pernikahan ini bukanlah keinginan Hinata tetapi tetap saja gadis manis itu gugup menghadapi pernikahannya.

Hinata kini berada diruang rias. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Dan yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah kegugupan.

"Cantik." seru seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu.

"Ino." Wanita yang kini menggulung rambutnya hingga membentuk sanggul itu tak kalah cantik dari sang pengantin.

"Ino benar. Kau cantik Hinata." Sakura menatap riasan Hinata yang begitu natural sesuai dengan kulitnya yang memang sudah putih bersih

"Kau cantik sayang."Ibunya masuk dengan langkah pasti menatap putri kesayangannya. Ia membelai pipi Hinata dengan lembut."Kau sekarang bukan menjadi tanggung jawab Kaa-san dan Tou-san lagi sayang." Hinata menatap ibunya dengan perasan tak menentu.

"Stop." Ino mengatakan dengan suara yang lantang. "Jangan ada tangisan. Make up Hinata nanti bisa luntur." Semua yang ada disitu tertawa mendengar penuturan Ino.

Hinata mengelap sedikit air mata yang sudah ada diujung matanya.

"Hinata." Satu lagi suara yang sangat dicintainya.

"Tou-san.." kali ini semua yang ada di sana keluar termasuk Kirei. Mereka ingin memberi privasi untuk Ayah dan anak itu.

"Paman jangan membuat Hinata menangis ya." Lagi, Ino memperingatkan sebelum keluar.

Hiashi hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hinata. Tou-san minta maaf karena kau melakukan ini dengan terpaksa." Yah, Hinata tahu Ayah dan Ibunya bermaksud baik untuknya. Tapi, tetap saja hatinya sedikit sedih membayangkan pernikahannya nanti.

"Tapi, percayalah takkan ada kegelapan tanpa cahaya." Hiashi tersenyum."Penikahan itu suci dan sekali seumur hidup." Dia membelai pipi Hinata seperti yang dilakukan Kirei tadi.

"Tou-san percaya kau akan mampu menghadapi apapun kedepannya nanti." Kembali tangannya menyentuh pipi Hinata menghapus air mata yang siap jatuh.

"Apa Hinata bisa?" ia bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Tou-san percaya kamu bisa." Hatinya sedikit bergetar mendengar penuturan itu. Hinata menatap ayahnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

Hiashi tahu saat ini anaknya bukan lagi seperti remaja pubertas pada umumnya tapi senyumnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah siap untuk menjadi kupu-kupu dewasa.

Kehangatan dari seorang Ayah yang menguatkan hatinya.

.

.

Naruto cukup tenang saat ia berdiri dihadapan orang banyak. Para tamu undangan menatapnya penuh damba terutama kaum hawa. Tuxedo hitam dengan celana berwarna senada ditambah kemeja putih di dalamnya menambah kesan maskulin pada pria itu.

Hyuuga dan Namikaze adalah keluarga terpandang. Perusahaan yang dibangun Namikaze maupun Hyuuga menjadi sorotan di mancanegara.

Namun, tentu saja belum waktunya untuk mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa anak dari keluarga terkaya itu sekarang menikah apalagi di usia yang sangat belia.

Maka, mereka hanya mengundang keluarga dan teman-teman terdekat saja.

Naruto yang tampak santai dari luar sebenarnya bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Hatinya bergemuruh riuh siap menabur genderang perang. Perasaanya tak karuan.

Banyak yang jadi pikirannya. Baik saat ini maupun setelahnya.

Dan saat ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia melihat seorang wanita cantik berjalan mendekat ke arahnya membuatnya lupa dengan semua persoalannya.

Hinata mendekat dengan buket disalah satu tangannya dan tangan lainnya menggandeng tangan sang Ayah.

Gadis manis itu berjalan dengan gaun berwarna putih cerah. Panjangnya melebihi mata kaki hingga tak terlihat High Heels yang digunakan Hinata. Tapi, Naruto yakin Hinata mengenakan high heels berwarna senada.

Rambutnya dikuncir satu dengan ikal dibeberapa bagian. Menambah kesan manis padanya. Oh, dan tak lupa make up yang natural pada wajahnya membuat ia bak bidadari tanpa sayap.

Saat sampai Hiashi memberikan tangan Hinata untuk Naruto dan dengan hangat Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Mereka berjalan ke depan penghulu. Siap mendengarkan segala petuah dan pernyataan yang harus mereka lontarkan.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Lengkap sudah semuanya. Naruto telah menjawab dengan mantap tanda mereka berdua resmi menjadi suami dan istri.

"Sekarang kau boleh mencium mempelaimu."

Deg.

Hinata malu mendengar pernyataan dari sang penghulu. Ia tak pernah punya pacar. Naruto beruntung karena yang akan dia dapatkan semuanya adalah pertama.

Meski begitu ia melihat Naruto mendekat padanya dan dia siap menolak. Tapi, blue sapphire itu terus menariknya untuk tak berpaling. Badannya bergerak mendekat menatap biru laut itu semakin dalam.

Ia tak menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

Cup

Kecupan ringan Naruto berikan pada Hinata. Tapi, ciuman itu sedikit menuntut balasan dan tanpa disadari gadis bersurai biru itu membalas apa yang Naruto minta.

Lembut.

Dan basah.

Hingga..

"Manis." Ia sedikit terusik.

"Selamat ya." telinganya mendengar suara Sakura dan Ino. Saat tersadar ia segera mendorong bahu Naruto pelan.

Ciuman mereka terlepas.

Tepuk tangan terdengar dari berbagai sudut.

Hinata menatap tajam mata Naruto. Namun sang empunya hanya membalas dengan sebuah cengiran.

9 Oktober 2017

-To Be Continued-


End file.
